


Of Love and Roses

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve you little deviant you, Stony :), Tony can cook when he puts his mind to it, Valentine's Day, a little ooc, sappy i love you's, sorta - Freeform, these two are like love sick teenagers I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Valentine's day tomorrow, and he still had nothing to get for Steve. Normally, he wouldn't bother with such a stupid holiday. 'Love is in the air' and all of that bullshit usually made him sick, but he wanted to make an effort for Steve. it was harder than what he thought apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I stole one pat of that title from Guns and Roses (guess which part :p) but yeah. Let's hope I post this before the deadline, yeah?

Tony glanced at the clock. He sighed. It was Valentine's day tomorrow, and he still had nothing to get for Steve. Normally, he wouldn't bother with such a stupid holiday. 'Love is in the air' and all of that bullshit usually made him sick, but he wanted to make an effort for Steve. it was harder than what he thought apparently.

"JARVIS, what do you think I should get for Steve?"

"Sir, I believe Captain Rogers would appreciate it even more if you thought of something from the heart." Tony bit his lip. From the heart, huh?

* * *

Steve smiled at the mess of flour all over the counter. Tony tried to cook again. He found the genius asleep holing a tray of...

"Cake?" he looked over to the counter where the remainder of the cake batter sat, and took a scoop, bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

"Chocolate?" Tony jumped awake at the sound of Steve voice.

"Steve! You weren't supposed to see that until later." Tony said quickly putting the cake in the fridge. Steve smiled.

"Tony, what is all of this?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Well... it's Valentine's day, and J said I should make you something from the heart, and I thought, hey, what if I bake something? And the only other person I've ever tried to make something for was Pepper and it was an  _omelet_ so I thought I should at least give it a try and then it didn't go so well and here I made you pancakes." Tony shoved the plate of pancakes in Steve's face. They were slightly burnt and and syrup all over it, but Tony tried to  _cook_. For  _him_. Steve pulled Tony in and kissed him.

"Tony, this is the sweetest thing I've ever had done for me. Thank you." Tony smiled.

"That's not all. I made dinner reservations too. Just eat your breakfast and then we can go to that art gallery you've been dying to go to."

* * *

"Tony, that was amazing. Thank you. This was an amazing Valentine's day." Tony smiled.

"It's time for the cake and- wait... II put it in here..." Tony turned to see Clint sitting on the couch with the cake tray on his lap.

"God that cake was amazing!" Tony stood speechless. It took him hours to make that cake just right for Steve.

"Legolas, you better move before I kill you." Clint jumped.

"Damn Tony, what's your problem?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Ten seconds before I call my armor and repolsor your ass." Clint dropped the cake and ran off. Tony let the tears come to his eyes.

"God Steve I'm sorry. That was for you and it took me so long to get it right and I was so proud of it and I hoped that you would like it but you wont get to have it now because of that idiot and-" Steve cut him off with a kiss. Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

"Tony, you didn't have to make such a big fuss over me. All I wanted was your love." Tony blinked up at Steve.

"God you're so perfect. How do you even love me?" Steve smiled.

"Because you did all of this to show how much you love me. Now come on, I've got something planned for you and it involves a couple of hours in bed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There! Done! And two days early too ;) Happy valentine's day everybody!


End file.
